The Pleasure District's Queen
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Luffy and Stussy enjoy a passionate night in Dressrosa. Not for the ideologically sensitive and readers focused on kid/family friendly content only.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[PDQ]**

**The Pleasure District's Queen**

**[PDQ]**

As an agent of CP-0, the World Government's strongest intelligence organization, Monkey D. Luffy was tasked with accompanying his senior in the Cipher Pols, Stussy, in her own undercover assignment among the Emperors of the Underworld as an official aide to the renowned "Queen of the Pleasure District" as the latter was known among the various Underworld brokers.

An almost young adult compared to the older, yet age paranoid, Stussy, Luffy's relationship with her was that of a determined and gifted, yet silly and attracted, student to his attractive and teasing, yet secretly cold and sadistic, teacher. They got along well, all things considering, which made their matchup balanced and stable, so long as Luffy made no reference to Stussy's secretive age any more than Stussy herself made a move that was contradictory to Luffy's morals.

The course of their coverup brought them to the Kingdom of Dressrosa. One of the Government's twenty founding nations, by then, it had been under the charismatic yet controlling yoke of the Warlord, Donquixote Doflamingo, for almost a decade after he and his crew smeared the previous royal family's reputation by staging an incident which they publicly resolved as the country's new heroes and leaders. While Luffy saw Doflamingo as his most unfavorite among the Seven Warlords of the Sea for his cruelty, untrustworthiness, and the damage his actions had on people from Dressrosa's citizens to his friends in the Marines such as Fleet Admiral Sengoku who had lost a loved one at Doflamingo's own hands, he had to agree that until the Navy was strong enough to go up against all of the Four Emperors that reigned over the New World of the Grand Line and the Cipher Pols themselves were swift enough to silence whatever blackmail Doflamingo had on the Five Elder Stars that stood on high among the World Nobles, Doflamingo was someone they had to use more thoroughly than he used them.

Nonetheless, as a fellow influential figure in the Underworld as well as a frequent buyer of Doflamingo's illicit weapons trade, Stussy had been invited to witness the upcoming gladiator games in Dressrosa's Corrida Colosseum, with Luffy as her practical plus-one. Discretely, however, they were tasked by their superiors to observe Doflamingo's personal trading port underneath the island's surface and see what new developments had occurred.

After the two had rented a hotel room in the port town of Acacia shortly after arriving at Dressrosa, Luffy was given the go-ahead to get some food while Stussy stayed at the room reporting their progress to their bosses at the Holy Land of Marie Jois.

'I wonder what apple pie tastes like?' Luffy thought as he walked from the local bakery back to where he and Stussy were staying at in the night, carrying a box holding a freshly baked apple pie safely underneath his left shoulder. After having helped himself to a quick bite of meat to eat, he wanted to surprise Stussy by giving her a sample of her favorite food. She had more than earned it after working so hard in his eyes, yet he admittedly hoped that she would save him a bite. While Luffy did prefer meat over anything else, he wasn't against trying new things.

Upon arriving outside the door to his and Stussy's hotel room, Luffy was about to use his own key to open it when his Observation Haki picked up a sound coming from the inside. At first, he thought something wrong was occurring before he listened closer and with a blush found out that Stussy was just moaning in an excitable way.

**[PDQ]**

**Sexually Explicit Reading Section Found at Archive of Our Own Only**

**Not for Kid/Family-Friendly Readers**

**Ideologically Sensitive Readers Be Warned**

**[PDQ]**

The following day, Luffy and Stussy had shown up for the event at the Colosseum which actually was entertaining to them in spite of both the audience and the commentator's obvious bias towards certain gladiators against others. They had agreed that once the event reached a good stopping point, they would go underground to the trading port to carry on with their true objective. In the meantime, they both helped themselves to the apple pie Luffy bought previously.

Taking the fork in Stussy's hand holding a piece of the pie into his mouth, Luffy chewed it up and swallowed contently. While it probably would've been better freshly baked, he did enjoy the pie and the way Stussy was feeding him as he fed her in kind.

Allowing a break from the eating, Stussy smiled at Luffy and said. "Thanks for the pie and everything, Luffy." Giggling, she added. "Especially since you didn't add meat into it."

Luffy smiled back. "Well, it just seemed natural to me. I'm not much of a sweet person, but I do like you well enough to do it."

Stussy looked at Luffy more fondly before she then took a bite of the pie and then kissed him while the two savored the piece together.

**[PDQ]**

**Took some time, but I'm glad I got this done. **


End file.
